You're My Best Friend
by RobertDaller
Summary: Wendy celebrates her 16th Birthday but things don't at all go as planned afterwards she finds a genie that can grant her innermost desire but when that wish changes everything will she change things back? Also a flashback sequence This is the Fourth in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's another fanfic for you this part here is a flashback to just before Dipper and Mabel came to Gravity Falls

Wendy's POV It started out a day like any other I put on my hat and my boots and walked to the Mystery Shack where I work

It isn't the nicest place in the world but yeah it's where I work

How did a girl like me end up working there you ask? That's a story for another day "Yeah it really is I will make a fic about it eventually" Says the Author

I arrived at the door and walked in I looked to my left and saw the time was 6:02 "Remember this!" The Author said again

I saw Soos to my right he appeared to be screwing in a light bulb

And right up ahead was Stanford Pines my boss he was talking on the phone to his nephew Andrew Pines (Author) "Dipper and Mabel's father"

I'm a bit of an eavsdropper so I decided to sit down and listen and here's what I could hear

"But yes I just worry for the kids you know? they never get out of the house I may send them up to Summer Camp or something" I heard Andrew say to Stan

"Sounds like a good idea and I know what you mean kids these day don't get out much" Stan then replied

"I don't know I just wish there was someone I could trust to take care of them though" Andrew told Stan

"Bah they'll be fine at Summer Camp hey or you could-" I then interrupted Stan

I don't know what made me do it but I had to say something I said

"Let the kids stay here"

And Stan I guess he was thinking about what I said told Andrew the exact same thing

"Let the kids stay her BAH" I could hear the aggervation in his voice clearly he didn't mean to say that

"Let them stay here? you mean with you? That's a great idea! Thank you so much Stan I can definetily trust you with them Gravity Falls is the perfect place for them to stay!" Andrew replied with glee

"Uh yeah sure I agree so uh how long are we talking here a week?" Stan asked his nephew

"Why the entire summer of course!" Andrew again replied

"Gulp! okk.. uh hold on an employee is uh slacking" He said to him Oh crud... he's talking about me isn't he?

"Oh sure right" Andrew replied once more

Stan hung up the phone

His face turned to anger as he said "YOU!"

What was he so mad about? I thought he'd enjoy their company I mean he lives by himself in this ugly old shack So I said

"Well hey I thought you might enjoy the company"

His face turned angrier

"What do you know you Dumb Teen?! I LIKE BEING ALONE!"

I replied with worry "Uuhh.. i'm not fired am I?"

He took a deep breath and said

"No... now just get back to work before I change my mind"

And that's the story... the story of how Dipper and Mabel ended up in Gravity Falls "Well not really I own nothing lol' The Author stated

But never did I think that fateful day would be important when I found a genie deep in the forest... 


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy's POV

Today is my 16th Birthday

I woke up happy as can be

I felt on top of my head and realized my Lumberjack hat was off my head I forgot I gave it to Dipper so he could fix it

I rushed out of bed quickly put on my boots and ran downstairs

I spotted my Dad eating a bowl of cereal about the size of Soos Well not that big but you get the picture

He had it upside down pouring the entire thing into his mouth as he ate I could hear my brothers chanting "Dad Dad Dad!"

Hoping to gain some attention upon myself seeing as it's my birthday I intervened "Ahem"

My Dad started to say something which nearly caused him to choke "ACK COUGH COUGH" Dang it Wendy he said

I laughed and asked "So hey does anyone know what day it is?"

Each of them gave me a blank stare and said

"Thursday?"

I gave myself a mental facepalm and said "Well yes But it's alsooooooooo" I stopped hoping for them too end the sentence

They all looked at each other equally confused

I replied holding the anger in "My Birthday... it's my birthday..."

They replied in unison "Oooooohhhhh"

My Dad replied again "So how old are you anyway?"

I can't believe this my own family doesn't remember how old I am?! Hold it in Wendy hold it in...

"16 i'm 16"

END OF POV

"Oh right... sorry hard to tell considering you were the same height like 8 years ago" Dan replied referring to Wendy in her younger years seen in Double Dipper

"Hahaha yeah..." Wendy replied trying to avoid that topic

"Doubt this means Ol Stan is letting you off the hook though" Dan said

"I realize don't worry i'm not skipping work in fact.." Wendy said cutting herself off

"Hmm?" Dan asked in a puzzling tone

"I was hoping I could have my birthday party there" Wendy said shrugging her shoulders expecting her Father not approe

"Are you serious? why? Don't you usually have your birthday with one of your boyfriends or something?" Dan asked his daughter forgetting about the recent breakup with Robbie

"I don't HAVE a boyfriend right now Dad" Wendy replied rolling her eyes

"Oh right... sorry you just go through them so fast... except for that one guy What was his name?" Dan said asked and he's not referring to Robbie here

"Can we not talk about this right now..." Wendy replied trying to avoid the subject

"Sure sorry Anyway unless you have something else to say i'm gonna resume my conquest of the cereal bowl

He starts tp pick it up

"Uumm.. actually I was wondering... you'll come to the Mystery Shack for my party right?" Wendy asks her father

"...Yeah I guess for you" Dan says slightly rolling his eyes

"Thanks! Bye Dad!" Wendy says before running out the door

"Is she gone? good..." Dan says before resuming eating out of the bowl

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" The Corduroy Boys chant once again 


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy's POV

I arrived at the Mystery Shack rushing through the door

I saw Dipper and Mabel Dipper was his face in some book while Mabel was hanging upside down watching TV

I took the book out of his hands which caused Dipper to scream "Ahh! What? Oh hey Wendy! He smiled I fixed your hat for you he tossed it onto my head"

"Thanks man" I replied with glee I then said "So hey today's kind of my birthday"

"What?!" He said with shock " I didn't know today was your birthday!"

"Yup and if Stan allows it or if he doesn't i'm gonna be having my party here" I said with enthusiasm

Just then Mabel jumped up and screamed "OH MY GOSH WERE GONNA BE HAVING A BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

Soos then walked into the room "Whoa a Birthday Party dude? Can I be the DJ?"

END OF POV

"Haha Sure Soos looks like i'm gonna have quite the birthday I just hope Robbie doesn't show up.." Wendy says worrying he'll make an appearance

"Aw come on Wendy if he does show up we'll just throw him out.." Dippe replies trying not to let her worry

"YEAH! Don't let One Bad Apple or Weirdo Stitched Heart ruin your whole day!" Mabel exclaims

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Wendy says beinng less worried now

"Now get out!" mabel said to her friend

"Huh?" Wendy asks confused

"We can't have you see us getting your birthday ready! Go and come back in 3 or 4 hours" Mabel tells her friend

"Haha guys I still have to work today y'know..." Wendy states

"Yes yes we'll handle your jobs ok? Now go!" Mabel tells her friend

"Yeah go! We'll make it extra special!" Dipper says to his crush

"Alright guys be back at.. 2 o clock" She says while looking at the time

She then walks out the door

"HAHA! This is gonna be SO AWESOME! Hee hee!" Mabel says

"Yeah it is!" Dippe replies they then high five

"So let's get this party ready dude!" Soos says to the twins

"YEAH!" The three exclaim 


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy's POV

It was now 2 o clock I had waited just like they wanted

I expected a big 'suprise!' on the other side of that door

the lights were off and it was dark inside

I reached to my phone to check it for the annual Birthday Text from Tambry

unfortunately there was nothing did she forget as well?

nI hadn't gotten a call from Nate Lee or Thompson either... though I did get a few hundred from Robbie 'Ignore'

I chose to deal with that later and walked in slowly...and just as I expected there was a big 'suprise!'

I stopped and looked... I saw Lee Nate Thompson and Tambry all here Did Dipper invite them? I also saw my Dad and brothers who had already arrived

'Whoa' I looked around in amazement I saw Soos being the DJ as he stuck a CD into the CD Player It looked like it said 'Wendy Mix' And sure enough it played all of my favorite songs

The Balloons hanging from above were shaped into Animals that looked like the Panda Duck Dipper knows how I love that thing

END OF POV

(All) Happy Birthday Wendy!

(Wendy) I- I was only gone for a few hours how did you do all this?

(Dipper) Believe me it wasn't easy I had to get help from your friends and family in order to finish on time

(Lee) Yeah dude and have you SEEN The Pin The tail on The Donkey? I love that game!(Nate) You would man...

(Thompson) Nobody in the hall there's Ice down there... everywhere...

(Wendy) Pfftt...

(Mabel) Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get this party started!

(All) YEAH!

And so we partied for a few hours but then... he had to go and ruin everything

We heard out the door

'WENDY WENDY! WENDY!'

(Lee) Oh great...

(Dipper) Robbie...

(Dan) Do you want him to scare him away Wendy? I can-

(Wendy) ...Sigh no i'll handle him this time Dad i've been hiding for too long (Wendy rushes out the door)

(Robbie) WENDY! COME ON OUT BABE!

(Wendy) I'm here Robbie now what do you want?


	5. Chapter 5

(Robbie) Well... I just wanted to sing Happy Birthday to my girl that's all! Happy Birthday to-

(Wendy) NO! You are not singing to me!

(Robbie) W-what?

(Wendy) You'll just brainwash me again!  
How many times have I got to say it Robbie WERE THROUGH! just leave me alone!

(Robbie pulls on Wendy's arm)

(Wendy) Let me go you freak!

(Robbie) NO! i'll get your mind back under my control

(Her Backpack falls off)

(Wendy) GAH!

(Robbie) Well well well what do we have here?

(Wendy) ROBBIE STOP IT!(opens it)

(Robbie) HAH!

(See's The Panda Duck Dipper made for her in A Wendy and Dipper story)

(Robbie) You have a Stuffed Animal in your backpack? aaww that's adorable!

(Wendy) Give it back!

(Robbie) Why? is it important to you?

(Wendy) JUST GIVE IT BACK!

(Robbie) Not until I know what it is

(Wendy) It's a Panda Duck now give it back!

(Robbie) So why is something like this so important it's just a stupid Bear with a Bill

(Wendy) ...My BEST FRIEND made it for me!

(Robbie) Your best friend huh?  
Alright I can take a hint

(Wendy) Gasp shocking!

(Robbie) And here's a message for your 'Best Friend' (rips up the Panda Duck)

(Wendy) This had nothing to do with you you JERK!

(Robbie) Whatever come on-

(Wendy) I SAID NO!

(Robbie) You're gonna-

(Manly Dan walks up)

(Dan) She said no!

(Robbie) ...Don't think this is over!  
i'll be back!

(The rest walk up)

(Dipper) Oh man...  
He ripped up the Panda Duck?

(Wendy) ...

(Dipper) Hey Wendy... I can still fix it it's fine

(Wendy) Yeah sure... i'm.. i'm gonna head home alright guys

(Dan) You want me to drive you?

(Wendy) No it's.. it's fine..bye guys...

(Dipper) Bye

(Mabel) Cya Wendy..

Well... what a jerk next chapter we meet the world's most bizarro Genie


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy's POV I had just left The Party never did get any gifts

Don't get me wrong i'm sure they had me some but after that i'm just not in the mood...'Stupid Robbie' 'Always ruining everything'  
I yelled to myself in anger

It had gotten dark and I got lost in the forest.. I rushed trying to find my way fearing Robbie would catch up to me

I couldn't see what it was but I stepped on something that made a large 'POP!' and then something poked my foot 'YOW!' I screamed in agony

I reached down and pulled a lamp with an eye on it... out of my foot

I saw balloon pieces scattered around I must have stepped on one...

Was the lamp in the balloon? maybe it was some sort of gift...

But what was it doing out here?

I noticed it was a little dusty so I decided to rub it off

But then as if by magic the lamp jumped out of my hands and I could swear I saw that eye blink

The lamp glowed a bright yellow and started changing into the form of a pyramid

then it grew what appeared to be arms legs and a bow tie?...

one arm reached behind and pulled out a top hat and placed it on top

END OF POV

(Wendy) What are you-

(Bill) Names Bill Cipher

(Wendy) Bill Cipher?... so you're that Dream Demon thing Dipper was talking about Huh I thought he was just crazy

(Bill) Well yes I am but today i'm your own personal Birthday Genie!

(Wendy) Birthday Genie?... HA! I wish I could believe that

(Bill) Well if that's what you want (Snaps his fingers)

(Wendy) Huh whah?... so you're a!-

But wait... if I just used one... how many wishes does that leave me with?

(Bill) Well the typical ammount is 3 and you used one so 2

(Wendy) Crud...

(Bill) SO! What next Master?

(Wendy) Uumm... could you fix this Panda Duck my friend made for me?

(Bill) Eh I guess so...

(Fixes the Panda Duck)

(Wendy) Awesome thanks! (Hugs it)

(Bill) Umm.. you know I can do a lot more than just fix a Panda Duck for you

(Wendy) Hmm.. I WISH FOR A MILLION PAND-

(Bill) SLOW DOWN THERE! You don't get it do you?

When I say a lot more I don't just mean a little bit more I mean I could do ANYTHING!

(Wendy) Anything?...

(Bill) Anything

(Wendy) Wow... I...

(Bill) I can tell by that look there's something you had in mind

(Wendy) Umm.. actually there is (Wendy sits on a rock)

(Bill) Oh no I don't do flashbacks please just tell me

(Wendy) Flashwhat?..

(Bill) Nevermind just tell me what's your wish?

(Wendy) There was...a guy

(Bill) UGH ROMANCE!

(Wendy) Rodney a guy I was with... 2 years ago...

Out of all of the guys i've ever been with I think I had the deepest connection with him..

We were together for an entire year but then... his family had to move away and... I never saw him again

Ever since that happened i've always wondered ...why I didn't try harder to make him stay...

(Bill) SNOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR

(Wendy) Whah?- Are you even listening to me?!

(Bill) WHAT?! Oh.. Yeah sorry

(Wendy) What kind of a genie are you?

(Bill) Apperantly the kind who really hates romance...  
Listen i'm gonna go ahead and cut this short you wanna wish this guy never had to move away so that you still had him here with you?

(Wendy) Yeah.. that's pretty much it

(Bill) Alright BUT KNOW THIS! (Says in creepy voice)

For every wish you make there will be consequences

(Wendy) Alright

(Bill) REMEMBER REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYE!

(Disappears and Wendy's vision is tempoarily blinded by a force of light)

Alright soo... If any of you think Wendy wishing for a million Panda Ducks is too ridiculous btw just remember she said she wanted MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD anywho that's it hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

(Wendy) Uuugh... where am I?

(Wendy see's it's now day)

(Wendy) AAHH! Oh no... How long have I been asleep?

(Bill) About 8 Hours

(Wendy) Uuugh... My Dad is gonna be worried SICK

...Why did I fall asleep?

(Bill) Your wish changed time and therefore the world so I took you into this new one and to do that you had to be asleep..

(Wendy) Whatever... ! Did the wish work?

(Bill) Why don't you go find out yourself!

(Wendy) YES ALRIGHT!

(Wendy rushes back to the Corduroy house)

(Opens the door)

(Wendy) DAD!

(Dan) AAH! Don't scare me like that... Where the heck have you been all night?

(Wendy) I uuhh.. got lost on my way home..

(Dan) Way home from where? We never got to have your party..

(Wendy) What are you talking about we had it last night with-...Right Time Travel must have slightly changed things

(Dan) What?

(Wendy) Nevermind Do you know where Rodney is?

(Dan) Rodney?... He should be at the Mystery Shack

(Wendy) The Mystery Shack?..

(Dan) Yeah you know cause he works there

(Wendy) WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

(Dan) Don't you remember you were the one who suggested it cause Stan doesn't get much help around the Shack

(Wendy) Much help?! He gets plenty of help!

(Dan) Uuhh.. I don't think you and Soos accounts for plenty besides it was your idea..

(Wendy) Me...and...Soos?...

(Bill appears)

(Wendy) AAHH! What are you doing here? What if my Dad see's you?

(Dan) Uuhh... what? Who are you talking to?

(Wendy) Hahaha Nobody Dad

(Bill) Can't see me only you can looks like I was never released in this time

Anyway how are you enjoying your new life?

(Wendy) We'll find out once I see Rodney..

(Bill) Alright go on ahead (Zaps them to the shack)

(Wendy) Wh..DON'T DO THAT!

(Rodney) Hey Wendy! Bout time you got here! Seems like Stan's pretty mad at you what did you do

(Wendy) Rodney!... Wait Mad? Why would he be (Looks at time)

OH NO I'm 3 HOURS LATE!

(Rushes out)

(Wendy) We'll talk be right back

(Busts in Stan's office)

(Wendy) STA N!

(Stan) Huh? Oh it's about time you got here... You're 3 Hours late

(Wendy) Yeah I know Pleeeeeeaaaase tell me i'm not fired

(Stan) Fired?.. Like I could haven't got enough help around here

(Wendy) Phew... Wait.. not enough help? But you've got Dipper and Mabel to-

(Stan) Dipper and Mabel? My Niece and Nephew? What are you talking about I haven't seen them in ages

(Wendy) Haven't...

(Bill appears again)

(Wendy) ! Will you get out of here?!

(Stan) What? This is my office!

(Wendy) Not you..

(Stan) Huh?

(Bill) Just wanted to see how your new life is going!

(Wendy) Great! It's great ok now go away!

(Stan) I'm just gonna... walk away now..

(Stan walks away)

(Bill) If things are so great what's that distraught look on your face?

(Wendy) I...I don't understand.. where are Dipper and Mabel?

(Bill) Dipper and Mabel? Hahaha why are you concerned about them when you have you boyfriend here with you?

(Wendy) ...

(Bill) But if you must know in this time line at the time Stan was talking on the phone to his nephew you were on a date with this guy

(Wendy) ! So... so I never... (Read Chapter 1)

(Bill) Exactly But who cares right?!

(Wendy) Right..

(Bill) Now if you'll excuse me I have Nowhere to be right now Bye!

(Disappears)

(Wendy)...(Pulls Panda Duck out of her Backpack)

...Sigh oh man...BILL!

(Bill appears again)

(Bill) What?! Can't you tell i'm busy doing nothing?

(Wendy) I ...uhh..I'd like to change my wish

(Bill) Hmm? What? Why'd you change your mind?

(Wendy) Look i've... gone through a lot of boyfriends over the years and... I could easily get a new one but.. Dipper's my BEST friend and he's... worth more to me

(Bill) Ah I see... WELL! I can change it if you want yes What's your new wish?

(Wendy) I wish.. that Dipper and Mabel never had to leave Gravity Falls!

(Bill) ! Well... (Thinking) I think I can use that wish to my advantage

(Talking) Alright you got a deal I could do something sneaky like kill their parents so that they fell into Stan's care but I think this will come out in my favor all the same.. SO! I'll grant your wish

(Wendy) ...What no catch?

(Bill) No catch...

REMEMBER EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS A LIE TRUST NO ONE BYE!

(Disappears and Wendy's vision is blinded once again)


	8. Chapter 8

(Wendy) Uuughh... man..(Wendy wakes up in the shack)

(Dipper) Wendy? What are you still doing here?

We thought you went home..

(Wendy) ! YES! DIPPER! (Hugs him)

(Dipper) Hummina.. what was that for?

(Wendy) Uuh.. nothing.. it's nothing heh..

(Dipper) Sorry about what happened at your birthday

(Wendy) Bah don't worry about it man I shouldn't have bailed on you...

(Mabel) DIPPER! MOM AND DAD ARE HERE!

(Dipper) What?

(Wendy) Your Mom and Dad?..

(They rush to the door)

(Andrew) Dipper Mabel! How are you doing here?

(Dipper) Great Dad! Why are you here?

(Andrew) They.. They Repossessed our house..

(Mabel) WHAT?!

(Their Mom) It's true...

(Stan walks up)

(Stan) Who's at the door?-

Andrew? What are you?

(Andrew) Ah Uncle Stan How's it going (They Brofist)

(Stan) Uh great.. it's great What are you two doing here?

(Andrew) I'm afraid they Repossessed our house we'll have to be staying here for a while

Is there a room we can borrow?

(Stan) Sure you can use Soos's Break Room I'm sure he won't mind Stay as long as you like

(Wendy) Hey um..

(Andrew) AH! This must be Dan's daughter Wendy! I'm afraid we haven't officially met

(Wendy) Uh no we haven't sir (Shakes his hand)

I'm REALLY sorry about your house sir

(Andrew) Don't worry about it we'll be fine here

(Their Mom) Funny was that guilt I heard in your voice?

(Wendy) Hahaha What?

(Their Mom) I'm only kidding of course Haha

Well come on dear let's get settled in

END

I'll need to come up with a name for their mother later anyway That's the end of this fic!

Next Fic Wendy learns to drive! (Man I write a lot of Wendy don't I?) Please post your overall review here

Hope you liked it! 


End file.
